Excusas Por Qué Fallamos en el Amor
by Scripturiens
Summary: Treinta excusas de por qué fallamos en el amor. [Mimato]
1. Caro Padre

**Notas de Autor:** [1] Esto nace de la viñeta que escribí bajo el mismo nombre en mi colección Floriléges, con treinta excusas de porque Yamato y Mimi fallaron en el amor. Incluso entonces había imaginado escribir una viñeta corta para cada excusa, y pues aquí estoy.

[2] El título viene de la canción "Caro Padre" de Deaf Havana. Se me había ocurrido escribir algo inspirada en ella, pero lo dejaré para otra ocasión.

* * *

_Los hombres en mi familia tenemos una maldición; no sabemos amar bien._

* * *

El lugar estaba casi en silencio, los restos de su partida de gritos permanecían en el aire. Su respiración era ligera, blanda mientras inhalaba el veneno en sus cigarrillos como si quisiera que lo matara allí mismo. La suya, por el contrario, era desigual, interrumpida constantemente por sollozos entrecortados.

—No puedo seguir con esto —murmuró, con la cara entre las manos. Yamato volvió la cara, liberando un flujo constante de humo y negándose a mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo intenté —dijo con voz ronca—, no sabes _cuánto_...

Mimi miró hacia arriba. Había rastros de lágrimas por sus mejillas y su rímel la había traicionado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Su labio inferior temblaba, pálido, mientras hablaba.

—No debería haber sido tan difícil —le dijo ella, arrugando su falda entre sus puños—. Siempre lo hiciste sonar como si fuera un gran esfuerzo amarme —sus ojos quemaban su nuca, podía sentirlos—; como si debería _agradecer_ que siquiera lo _intentaras_.

Su mirada se deslizó hacia ella, frío y resentido. Sólo estaba tratando de hacerle daño ahora, estaba seguro de ello. Hubo un momento, antes de hablar, donde imaginó a Mimi más rubia, mayor y llevando a un niño pequeño – y se preguntó si esto era lo que había sentido Hiroaki cuando Natsuko le rompió el corazón.

—No fue así. Pensé que lo sabías.

—Nunca fui lo suficientemente importante —continuó como si no lo hubiera oído. Hacía mucho que él ya no intentaba que lo escuchara. Tal vez aquello había sido parte del problema.

—Tú me importas, Mimi —murmuró, pero el tono hueco en su voz ni siquiera lo convencía a él.

Se detuvo cerca de la puerta, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

—Eso no es suficiente, Yamato. Tú más que nadie debería saberlo.

Una vez, su padre le había dicho que no se enamorara de ella. _Me recuerda demasiado a tu madre,_ le dijo.

Yamato la vio salir. El cigarrillo se agotó entre sus dedos; tomó una última calada antes de tirarlo por encima de la barandilla, sabiendo en su corazón que no podría haber terminado de otra manera.

_Estábamos condenados desde el principio._


	2. Apologías

_Lo lamento, nunca quise lastimarte._

* * *

Dicen que hay tres versiones de cada historia.

La de ella, que habla de rabia justo debajo de la superficie, lista para hacer ruido. En esto él espera que grite, que lance cosas, que alce sus diminutas manos en diminutos puños y trate de alcanzarlo, pero lo aturde su frío silencio. Luego de meses de luchar por una relación que se desbarataba, piensa que al menos debería tener algo que decir.

—Mi-rin —dice; su labio inferior tiembla antes de erguirse en contra del tono de su voz.

Esto es lo que él cree que pasó.

La de él sigue una línea complicada, demasiados laberintos, muchos acertijos y luces _bon_ y espíritus caprichosos que no pueden encontrar su camino de vuelta a casa. Sus ojos son el color del óxido, duros y sin vida. Esta no es la persona de quien se enamoró. Puede ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, como su Mimi va a llorar y aunque ha pasado las últimas semanas agonizando por ella, verla tan cerca de romper en llanto lo apuntala más de lo que ella habría esperado.

—No puedes llamarme así.

Desesperado, Yamato trata de alcanzarla, aprisionando su muñeca entre sus largos dedos, aturdido una vez más por el vicio en su rechazo.

Esto es lo que desearía que hubiese pasado.

Siempre imaginó cómo sería, ver al Amor alejarse y dejar la puerta abierta. El silencio que sigue el estruendo que sacude el marco de la puerta, haciendo vibrar las paredes y el interior de sus costillas.

—Lo lamento — dice, pero el Amor ya se ha ido.

Esta es la verdad.


	3. Frente el Altar

_Mi madre se fue con mi hermano una vez; creo que nunca volví a ser el mismo._

* * *

Estaba rígido, caliente en el traje negro que usaba. Su sonrisa, cuando llegó, fue lenta y deliberada. Como el padrino que era, Yamato esperaba pacientemente a que comenzara la ceremonia. Frente a él estaba Takeru, su boca entreabierta y sus ojos brillando con emoción descontrolada al ver hacia la puerta. Quiso reír amargamente, pero una mirada fue suficiente para robarle el aliento.

Vestía toda de blanco. Su vestido era impecable en ella, largo y abrazando su cuerpo sin clemencia, abriéndose cerca de sus pies para dar la ilusión de una perfecta cola de sirena. Era divertido, siempre había imaginado a Mimi en un largo vestido con corte de princesa cuando la imaginó vistiendo blanco.

La había amado tanto entonces – aún lo hacía. Pero viajaba mucho y siempre fue muy tímido para pedirle que le acompañara, muy orgulloso para admitir que quería que estuviera a su lado por siempre. La distancia creció entre ellos hasta que se convirtió en más que millas, horas y zonas horarias. Y en su fría ausencia, ella se enamoró de alguien más.

Lo que lo trajo al presente, parado frente a la novia y el novio, sus manos juntas para evitar saltar y torcerle el cuello al pequeño idiota mientras desposaba a la mujer de sus sueños. La ironía era casi suficiente para hacerlo querer llorar, o reír, o huír del lugar sin voltear a ver hacia atrás. Dos veces ya, había sido abandonado por la mujer que más debió amarle, en favor de su pequeño hermano, quién era todo lo que Yamato debió ser.


	4. Moretones

_No, la amo. Sólo no sé cómo no hacerla llorar._

* * *

Incluso luego de años de conocerla, la visión de sus ojos brillando lo apuntalaba más de lo que quería admitir. Había algo tan intrínsecamente incorrecto con ver a Mimi llorando, y saber que él era la causa de sus lágrimas nunca fallaba en calarle.

Hubo una vez, en su cumpleaños, en que él se durmió durante toda la fiesta; cuando despertó razonó que era demasiado tarde para llamarla, así que se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cama. Ella había llorado toda la noche, como pudo evidencia en sus ojos rojos al día siguiente. Luego hubo aquella vez que salió con otra chica (insistía en que estaban en un descanso) y se le ocurrió llevarla al cumpleaños de Taichi. No armó el escándalo que todos esperaban que hiciera, pero tiempo después se enteró por Miyako que se había encerrado una hora en el baño antes de irse.

Esas eran las cosas grandes, pero no eran las más importantes. Fueron las cosas pequeñas que hizo, como decir que la llamaría y olvidar hacerlo; hacer planes con ella y luego cancelar a último momento, sin decirle; tirar la puerta tras cada una de sus discusiones; negarse a pedir disculpas por cada una de esas pequeñas ofensas. Era la forma en que ella esperaba por él hasta las altas horas de la mañana y él llegaba a su cama, ebrio y torpe para despertarla con manos y labios urgentes. Susurraba que la amaba y ella le respondía. Pero la noche siguiente, la haría esperar de nuevo.

Una vez, Mimi le dijo que no tenía miedo de amarle con todo su corazón. Él, que creyó ser muy cortés, le pidió que no lo hiciera, diciéndole que era mejor amarlo con medida. No lo supo entonces, pero la había herido más profundamente de lo que alguna vez pretendió. Y ahora, que ella le preguntaba qué quería de ella, no sabía cómo decirle _todo,_ sin ser egoísta. Vio las lágrimas aparecer en sus ojos y le dolió saber que no se acercaría a tocarla.

Yamato siempre la había amado y había tratado tanto no lastimarla, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado cómo hacer el uno sin el otro.


	5. Vidrio Roto

**Notas de Autor: **Aprecio mucho sus reviews y favs, tanto en esta historia como en otras. Sé que el tono de esta es algo lúgubre pero creo que me ayuda a balancearme, ya que la mayoría de lo que he escrito últimamente es bastante alegre. Pero bueno, ¡gracias por su apoyo! Nos leemos.

* * *

_No sé amar cosas rotas._

* * *

Durante los meses que precedieron su inminente separación, Yamato pasó más y más tiempo por su cuenta. Pero lo que le molestaba realmente era que pensara que ella no lo notaba. Mientras ella más se acercaba a él, él se alejaba con más vehemencia. Esto no era novedad; era la manera en la que habían llevado toda su relación — Yamato alejándose y Mimi siguéndole, forzándolo a tomar las decisiones que temía enfrentar.

Estaba sentado en el piso, su espalda apoyada contra la fría pared. Mimi lo miraba desde la puerta, sus ojos duros pero brillando con lágrimas.

—Lo lamento —susurró—, nunca creí que al tratar de estar contigo, te lastimaba tanto. Nunca lo supe, Yama.

— ¿Crees que tú me hiciste esto?—preguntó, su voz más cruel de lo que quería hacerla sonar. Apuntaba a sí mismo, sus manos moviéndose sobre su cuerpo—. No, Mimi. Esto empezó _mucho_ antes de que tú llegarás. No trates de tomar _todo_ el crédito.

— ¿Esto es por tus —preguntó ella, sus labios entorpeciéndose en una mueca de desagrado, sus manos haciendo puños a sus lados.

—No. Y cállate acerca de ellos, no vamos a discutirlo.

— ¿Y por qué no?—insistió, ignorando la punzada en su pecho al ser tratada de esa manera—. _Nunca_ hablamos de ellos, Yamato. Tal vez debimos hacerlo, porque claramente no lo has superado.

—No voy a tener esta conversación —dijo—, si quieres irte, vete. Pero no me tires ese tipo de cosa en cara.

Pero esta vez, Mimi no iba a parar.

— ¿Cómo terminó, hm? ¿Te soltaron, acaso? Trágico Yamato, lastimado una y otra vez. No puedes evitar sentirte mal por ti mismo. No puedes parar de ser la víctima —restregó sus ojos con sus puños, su voz temblando de enojo y dolor y algo más que no podía nombrar—. Estoy tan cansada de esto ... tan cansada.

Su cabeza colgaba entre sus rodillas, sus ojos cerrados y oídos zumbando ante sus palabras. Estaba tratando de lastimarlo, lo sabía. Lo estaba logrando, también, y ella sabía eso tanto como él.

—No pretendas estar ilesa —dijo, su voz vibrando alto a su alrededor—. No soy la única maldita _tragedia_ aquí. Al menos yo _decidí_ hacer esto. Tú, por otro lado —levantó su cabeza—, ni siquiera sabes qué carajos quieres. Ni conmigo, ni con nadie.

—Es algo bueno que tomes tus propias decisiones, entonces —contestó—. Alejándome cuando soy la _única_ que ha venido a buscar qué ha sido de ti es una _brillante_.

Sus ojos la quemaban y podía sentir que su voluntad flaqueaba porque quería acercarse y reconfortarlo, pero sus palabras habían sido muy dañinas, muy venenosas y había algo enfermo y pudriéndose entre ellos.

—Eres una cobarde —dijo, poniéndose de pie y apoyándose con el hombro contra la pared, seguro que caería de rodillas si no lo hacía—. Viniste hasta aquí sólo para asegurarte de que no te culparía por esto —dijo—, pero no lo hago. Tú _nunca_ podrías hacerme esto a _mí_.

Mimi respiró profundamente, incapaz de detener las lágrimas que rodaban de sus ojos, calientes y quemando como agua hirviendo.

—Para, Yama —rogó—, _por favor_.

Y luego, porque no podía soportar no hacerlo, Mimi cerró la distancia entre ellos, tomando su rostro entre sus manos temblando y obligándola a verla a los ojos—. Lo lamento tanto —murmuró, sintiendo cómo el hombre que había tratado de amar se suavizaba entre sus dedos, sucumbiendo ante un suspiro desgarrador. Suavemente, apoyó su frente contra la suya—. Lo lamento, Yama.

Con manos temblorosas, se separó de ella.

—No es tu culpa—susurró—. No soy bueno para ti, Mi. Lamento eso, también.

Quería besarlo. Quería tomar su mano y decirle que lo intentaría, que se esforzaría por manejarlo en su peor momento si tan sólo prometía tratar de mejorar, pero ambos sabían que no lo haría. Así que tocó su mejilla con una pálida mano, su corazón protestando en su pecho cuando él cerró sus ojos y volteó su rostro para besar su palma abierta.

Pensaría en él luego, mientras limpiaba su apartamento. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, rojos y brillantes, pero había dejado de llorar al fin. Y mientras recogía sus cosas dejó caer un marco con su fotografía, el vidrio rompiendo en mil pedazos contra el piso antes de que pudiera tratar de salvarlo. Mimi recogió las piezas con cuidado, cortando sus manos varias veces antes de lograr tomar todas las piezas y tirarlas sin ceremonia al basurero. Sus manos pulsaban con pequeñas incisiones mientras lavaba sus manos para quitar la sangre, pensando que nunca aprendió a amar cosas rotas.


	6. Paralelos

_No somos tus padres._

* * *

No eran las constantes discusiones que la hartaron — esa era la parte divertida de su relación. Le gustaba que la retara, que no le asustaba tomar cualquier oportunidad para decirle que estaba equivocada y obligarla a ver sus errores; a enmendarlos. Lo que le molestaba era que podía hacer eso y luego ser un completo hipócrita acerca de los suyos.

A Mimi no le gustaba sacar a relucir el tema del divorcio de sus padres, pero era algo que permanecía en la parte de atrás de su mente, un punto oscuro que se agrandaba más y más con el tiempo, tras un rechazo y otro. Estaba bien cuando eran jóvenes y despreocupados, muy ocupados estando el uno sobre el otro para pensar en las cosas bajo la superficie. Pero con el pasar de los años su relación llegó a ese punto extraño de estancamiento — todos sus amigos parecían casarse, tener hijos o avanzando con sus vidas, y Mimi se volvía cada vez más ansiosa acerca de su futuro incierto.

Después de que Takeru y Hikari anunciaran su boda, las cosas sólo podían empeorar. Su insistencia en saber sus planes, su renuencia a contestarle, negando la existencia de una relación seria y adulta entre ellos. Él pasaba más tiempo lejos, ocultándose en su trabajo e involucrándose en todo tipo de proyectos que no la incluían a ella. No era otra mujer; lo supo de inmediato, pero no hacía nada por calmar su desesperación.

Obviamente, ella atraparía el ramo. Pero en vez de llenarla de esperanza, no pudo evitar desesperarse al ver la indiferencia en sus ojos antes de voltearse al espectáculo. Ella rió, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas que a todos parecían de emoción desenfrenada. Bebió, generosamente. Y durante todo ese tiempo, sus dedos rozaban el ramo de flores blancas y rosas, un temblor escondido en cada roce. Horas después, seguiría entre sus manos.

—No habrían escogido rosas —murmuró, su voz extraña y alta en el silencio de su habitación de hotel.

—¿Hm?

—Habrían sido peonías, creo. Velos de novia y esas - esas hojitas suaves aterciopeladas. Habría sido _precioso_.

Yamato la observaba en silencio, desabrochando su camisa lentamente. Mimi lo miró por un momento, poniendo el ramo en el gavetero.

—Pero de haber sido tú —su voz era más suave—, habría elegido un ramo de calas blancas —alzó su mirada—. Simples y elegantes. Como tú.

—Mimi.

Su voz era baja, cuidadosa. La miró por detrás de una cortina de pestañas oscuras, una ceja alzada.

—No quieres casarte conmigo.

La admisión fue encontrada con silencio, sus ojos azul brillante fijos en ella, sin parpadear.

—¿Es lo que quieres hacer? ¿Esta noche? —preguntó—. Ya hemos hablado de esto, Mi. No creo—no creo que el matrimonio sea para mí.

—No puedes saber eso, Yamato. Mi madre—,

—No somos como ellos, Mi —le interrumpió—. No soy como Keisuke, cuya existencia gira alrededor de su esposa e hija —las palabras fueron casi escupidas y los ojos color miel de Mimi brillaban, más grandes que lo usual.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?—preguntó—. ¿Qué tiene de malo querer una esposa, hijos — una familia?

Yamato la observó con rigidez. Estaba resaltando viejas heridas, cosas que creyó haber dejado en el pasado. Pero Takeru había tomado a Hikari como esposa, y sus padres habían estado ahí, y ella había atrapado el maldito ramo y ahora — ahora Yamato sentía que se desmoronaba poco a poco.

—No tuve una entonces y no quiero una ahora. Es algo muy simple, pero no espero que tú lo entiendas —su voz era fría, más de lo necesario. Pero en vez de inmutarse bajo su mirada, Mimi se alzó con más gracia, su mentón en el aire y sus ojos duros e implacables.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí?—preguntó, su voz muy baja para que la ignorara—. No soy tu madre, Yamato. No voy a dejarte.

—No estoy diciendo que lo eres —dijo, su voz plana y fría.

—No, eso es _exactamente_ lo que estás diciendo.

—Estoy diciendo que puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, Mimi —espetó—, sólo déjame fuera de ello.

Abrió sus labios y luego los cerró firmemente sin decir algo más. Podía notar que estaba matándola, mantener lo que sea que quisiera decir adentro, pero no la alentaría a hablar, sabiendo que sólo podían degradarse a una pelea completa a este punto. Siguieron con sus preparativos con rapidez pero el silencio entre ellos creció y se expandió y él no creyó ser capaz de soportar estar en la misma cama que ella y saber que le daría la espalda. Prolongó el momento, quedándose en el baño más de lo que necesitaba, hasta que su piel estaba rosada y cruda y el agua se había enfriado.

No debió haberse sorprendido, reflejaría después. La cama estaba arreglada, su maletín había desaparecido. El maldito ramo estaba dónde ella lo dejó pero debajo había una nota, escrita en la papelería estándar del hotel; podría haber reconocido su letra en cualquier lugar.

_No me importaba si nunca me lo proponias. Sólo necesitaba saber que siempre querrías esto, nosotros. Eso es lo que significaba para mí._

Y luego, como si hubiese estado temblando al escribirlo:

_Lo lamento si soy como ella._

Sostuvo la nota entre sus dedos, luchando contra el instinto de correr a buscarla. Yamato era el hijo de Hiroaki tanto como ella era la hija de Satoe y no correría tras ella, porque sabía que si lo hacía, Mimi volvería. Y no podría vivir consigo mismo si le hacía eso a ella.

—No eres como ella, Mi —él susurró, aunque nadie podía ya escucharlo.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** Creo que debo mencionar que estas historias probablemente suceden en distintos universos, por lo que algunos hechos y actitudes pueden cambiar sustancialmente de una a otra (siempre manteniéndose fiel a sus personalidades, espero). Como siempre, gracias por leer y seguir (y comentar, si han hecho eso también).

Tengo esta idea de que Yamato y Takeru tienen sentimientos muy fuertes acerca del divorcio de sus padres. Siendo una hija en el segundo matrimonio de mi padre, sé que mis hermanos mayores tuvieron (y aún tienen) algunas reservas acerca de ello. Y aunque esto es más como miedo a fracasar en sus propios matrimonios, sentirse atados a una cadena de divorcios y entender que a pesar de su constante presencia en su vida sufrieron su ausencia en el hogar; sé que no todos salen de ello sin afectarse. Ciertamente no espero que les haya ido tan bien a estos dos.


	7. In vino veritas

**Nota de Autor:** Como siempre, gracias por leer.

**In vino veritas:** Latín para _"en el vino hay verdad"_.

* * *

_Nunca aprendiste a sostenerme bien._

* * *

No se habían visto en meses y cómo habían predicho, la primera vez fue mortificantemente incómoda. Él se había acercado para un abrazo, ella había tratado de darle la mano y ambos terminaron chocando hombros y narices y mascullando disculpas mientras culpaban al otro en silencio por ser tan torpes. Era la primera vez que ella volvía a Japón desde que se fue a recibir una especialización en cocina francesa y enología; sería su suerte que él era el único disponible para recogerla en el aeropuerto. Mimi había apreciado la intención, pero no podía evitar pensar que le hubiese ido mejor tomando el tren. Un vistazo al rubio amargado tras ella cementó esta ocurrencia.

Afuera, el clima se había vuelto espantoso. La nieve suave que había caído cuando llegó se había deteriorado a una tormenta y Yamato resopló al ver su auto, casi enterrado bajo ella. Tomó su equipaje y lo metió en el baúl, cerrándolo con un sonido sordo.

—No tiene punto —dijo—, no podemos irnos hasta que pare de nevar.

Mimi suspiró, sabiendo que no podía quejarse. No era su culpa que estuviera cansada, arrugada y con los horarios mezclados. A pesar de que se mantuvo hidratada durante el viaje, Mimi se sentía hinchada desde que llegó y sabía que sólo mejoraría tras una ducha y una buena noche de sueño.

—Vamos entonces —dijo, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta—. Al menos déjame comprarte un café.

Era, razonó, algo que hacer. Por eso es que habían bares abiertos en todos los aeropuertos.

Tomó su café, aunque fue mejorado considerablemente por las cantidades liberales de crema irlandesa y whiskey que ordenó. Y pensando muy poco de ello, Mimi pidió una copa de vino — un fino Bordeaux para calentar su paladar. Pero una copa se convirtió en una botella y pronto ambos estaban muy cálidos y muy, muy cómodos. Mimi se había movido de su lugar al otro lado de la mesa para sentarse a su lado y por un momento, fue como si el año anterior no hubiese ocurrido. Estaban riendo mientras caminaban al auto, horas después, y él movía su cabello de su cara y sus dedos jugueteaban con su mano y fue ahí que lo miró, y su sonrisa se esfumó.

Era la manera en la que la sostenía, como si fuese algo que iba a guardar en una caja para sí mismo. Como si fuese a quebrarse si la sostenía con más fuerza. Mimi humedeció sus labios y muy delicadamente se separó de su agarre. Antes de que tuviera una oportunidad para quejarse, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo haló para un abrazo dulce pero breve.

—Gracias por venir por mí —le dijo al soltarlo—. Espero que no haya sido un problema para Sora.

Yamato estaba algo desconcertado pero siempre había sido muy bueno para recuperarse de las sorpresas. Sacudió su cabeza suavemente al abrir el auto, resistiendo el instinto de abrir la puerta para ella.

—No es problema —dijo—, nos alegra que hayas vuelto.

Sonrió al subirse al asiento de pasajero, cayendo en conversación ligera y sin sentido; él no se movió ni una vez para tomar su mano.


	8. Guerra Civil

_Te amaba pero eras una pequeña guerra._

* * *

La mesa tiritaba con los sonidos de cubiertos finos tocando vajillas caras. El restaurante era hermoso; quedaba en la bahía, con una terraza que miraba al océano. Había estado orgullosa de invitar a sus amigos; más aún cuando anuncio ser la chef ejecutiva del lugar. Los años habían pasado y algunas amistades seguían fuertes, como las suyas. A pesar de que ahora tenían trabajos y negocios, matrimonios (¡e hijos!), ellos eran, primero que nada, los mejores amigos.

Esa noche, la comida y bebida se pasó generosamente mientras se ponían al día con lo que había sucedido desde la última vez que estuvieron todos juntos. Habían reservado la terraza por toda la noche y parecían estar disfrutando del aire salado y las luces nocturnas. Mimi y Sora estaban sentadas en un extremo de la mesa, sus lenguas sueltas ya por el fino vino.

—Aún no supero que ustedes dos no estén juntos —soltó torpemente. Había pillado a Mimi observando al rubio en cuestión no una, sino varias veces durante la noche—. A veces, parece que nunca sucedió.

Mimi soltó un aliento, su corazón saltándose un par de latidos en turno. Yamato estaba recostado casualmente sobre el balcón, su copa en mano mientras reía con gusto ante algo que Taichi había dicho. Estaban muy lejos para escucharlos, pero a Mimi le parecía que estaba demasiado cerca.

—Éramos unos niños. No es gran cosa —dijo, bebiendo de su copa. Su lengua se sentía torpe y seca.

—Está mejor —Sora continuó—, mucho mejor. Es una persona diferente ahora, más como - como antes.

Mimi vació su copa.

—Escuché que va a casarse.

Su amiga asintió lentamente, aún distraída.

—Catherine es una vieja amiga. Nunca lo vi tan feliz.

Sabía que Sora no lo quiso hacer sonar de esa manera, pero golpeó a Mimi justo en la boca del estómago. Yamato se miraba más tranquilo, más en paz de lo que ella recordaba. Dolía, saber que ella no había tenido nada que ver con ese cambio. Y como si sintiera lo que sus palabras habían provocado, Sora acercó su mano sobre la suya y presionó con gentileza.

—Aún te ama, Mi. Eres una gran parte de él.

Soltó una risa que fue corta y seca.

—Estoy feliz por él, de verdad lo estoy —dijo—, pero creo que ninguno de los dos ha olvidado cómo lo dejé —se sentía extraño, aceptar eso en voz alta. Y Mimi sabía que se escuchaba mal porque los labios de Sora se torcieron en una mueca y trató de ocultar la acción en su copa de vino mientras Mimi servía la suya con demasiada libertad.

Cuando la velada acabó y todos se fueron uno por uno, parecía ser intervención divina que se encontraran solos con el otro en el amplio balcón, en una escena que parecía ser romántica a pesar de ser todo menos eso. Yamato fue el primero en aceptarlo, acercándose a ella tras un breve momento de duda. Sus ojos brillaban y sabía que estaba más intoxicado de lo que dejaba notar. Por otro lado, así estaba ella.

—Te acompañaré a casa —dijo, deteniéndola en medio de terminarse esa última, condenante copa—. Por favor.

Se fueron juntos, caminando lado a lado. Ninguno miraba al otro. Mimi no vivía cerca y él tampoco pero se mantuvieron callados y, en silencio, llegaron a los puertos. No era tan tarde que el lugar estaba vacío pero habían sólo parejas, jóvenes y mayores, amigos y amantes. Mimi se preguntó brevemente por qué no podían ser una o la otra. Se sentó en una banca vacía y Yamato se apoyó contra la varanda, viendo las olas con una calma que ella no sentía.

Cerró sus ojos, abriéndolos sólo cuando su perfume invadió sus sentidos. Yamato la miraba sin rastro de una sonrisa en sus labios o su mirada.

—¿Aún me odias? —quiso preguntar, pero salió más como un pequeño sollozo.

Yamato buscó su mano y quiso llorar al contacto, la manera en que hacía que su piel ardiera en protesta.

—No —murmuró—, no lo hago.

En un breve resplandor de coraje, Mimi dejó que sus dedos exploraran su muñeca, arrugando el material de su chaqueta y sabiendo que encontraría cicatrices en sus antebrazos. Yamato las escondía, pensando que eran feas y ella nunca le había dicho qué tan hermosas eran para ella, incluso entonces. Y ahora, no podía encontrar una razón para no hacerlo.

—Eras tan hermoso, sabes —susurró, sus dedos tocando las largas, finas líneas—. Dios, aún lo eres.

—Mimi.

—No —interrumpió—. Eras - Dios, eras un _desastre_, pero te amaba —dejó caer su mano, sosteniendola en la suya para evitar buscarlo de nuevo. Habían habido noches de insomnio, madrugadas en la clínica, con Jyou. Llamadas en medio de la tarde porque no había dejado su casa en tres días y estaba muy ebrio, muy drogado para entrar a la ducha por sí mismo. Pero incluso en los buenos días, siempre estaba muy enojado, muy triste, muy asustado y solo y amar a Yamato era como pelear en una guerra foránea, con espadas de acero sin filo y escudos de madera mientras sus enemigos tenían tankes y bombas y atacaban en medio de la noche.

—No sabía cómo entonces, pero te amaba —él murmuró, trazando círculos con su pulgar en el pulso de su muñeca—. Siempre has sido tú —Mimi se acercó, presionando su rostro a su cuello.

—Espero que te haga feliz — Yamato ladeo su rostro, volteando para besarla.

—Quisiera que pudieras haber sido tú.

No por primera vez, Mimi deseó lo mismo.

* * *

**Notas: **No quería extender más este pero básicamente, Yamato con tendencias destructivas hace que me duela el corazón. Imagino que esto sucedería después de que uno o ambos de sus padres fallecieran (pienso que su papá) y él se deprimiera. También pienso que, de haberse quedado, él nunca habría mejorado. En realidad lo escribí y luego decidí cortarlo: _"si no te hubieras ido, habría terminado muerto tratando de hacer que te quedaras", _como diciendo que se apoyaba tanto en ella que su actitud auto-destructiva venía de querer que lo cuidara.

Soy una persona espantosa, lo sé. Lo lamento. Me arrepiento a diario de haber comenzado esto pero es muy tarde para parar.


	9. AA

**Notas: **La autora se arrepiente de todo.

* * *

_Se encerró en un lugar que no podía alcanzar._

* * *

Aprendió alguna vez en una clase de psicología del comportamiento que habían personas que construían muros alrededor de sí mismas para ver quién se tomaba la molestia de destruirlos. Esas eran las personas en las que podían confiar, porque entendían el esfuerzo de llegar a ese lugar. Ishida Yamato no era una de estas personas. Mimi había aprendido temprano en su relación (aunque no lo suficiente, se quejaba) que la razón por la que él levantaba todos esos muros era para mantener a todos fuera. Especialmente a Mimi.

No había un trasfondo de tragedia a su historia, aunque imaginaba que a él le gustaba pensarse un caso triste. El divorcio de sus padres había sido un evento relativamente simple. El arreglo de vivienda había sido elegido por el mismo Yamato y su madre había tomado el esfuerzo de visitar y llamar seguido. Él y Takeru apenas notaron la separación en términos de vivienda; Natsuko y Hiroaki se aseguraron de mantener todo de manera civil y lo lograron con relativa facilidad.

Pero tal vez Mimi no lo había entendido en todo ese tiempo, tal vez había confundido sus gritos de ayuda con gritos de atención. Estaba sentada en el suelo, contando los ladrillos frente a ella. El apartamento estaba callado, polvoso, descuidado. Podía escuchar a Yamato al otro lado de la puerta, tosiendo y vomitando en el baño, moviéndose torpemente. Mimi tocó la puerta dos veces y él la abrió tras un momento, sólo lo suficiente para que ella pudiera verlo por la ranura, suspirando y con labios que temblaban al ver sus ojos rojos y su rostro estirado, enfermo.

—Oh, Yama —murmuró, cubriendo su boca con su mano. El olor del alcohol y el vómito, del abandono desconsiderado, la golpeó como un tren de carga. Quería preguntárle como logró no matarse pero no lo hizo, temiendo que su respuesta fuera que eso trataba de hacer.

Sacudió su cabeza, cerrando la puerta con un sonido sonoro. Salió diez minutos después, mojado y goteando. Mimi ya había preparado ropa fresca para él y la tomó en silencio, murmurando algo y poniéndosela con menos gracia de la que alguna vez había visto en él. Colapsó sobre su cama y Mimi se sentó a la orilla, alargando una mano dudosa para mover el cabello de su rostro. Abrió sus ojos y la detuvo lo hermosos que eran, lo azules que se veían bajo la luz suave que se colaba por la ventana.

—Nunca me dijiste —dijo, y su voz no se sentía como suya.

—No quería que lo supieras —él murmuró, su voz un hilo de un susurro—. Estaba mejorando Mi, lo _juro_, yo—,

Lo empujó suavemente, haciendo espacio para sí misma y poder acostarse en la cama, a su lado. Mimi lo acercó a sí misma, presionando su rostro contra su pecho y besando su pálida frente. Sus dedos removieron su cabello, aún húmedo.

—Te pondrás mejor —Mimi le dijo, y las palabras amenazaban con triturar su pecho con el peso de su promesa que cargaban—. De haberlo sabido, Yama, yo _nunca_—,

—Lo sé —susurró—, lo sé.


	10. Cronometraje

**Notas: **Regocíjense, no es uno deprimente. Bisoux.

* * *

_Tal vez el amor siempre se encuentra en la zona horaria equivocada._

* * *

12:35AM

Llevaba horas despierto y sabía que se notaría una vez que llegara la mañana. Sus ojos color azul profundo pasaban del reloj en su pantalla táctil a las luces de la ciudad. El viento helado de febrero aún permanecía y casi se arrepentía de no usar al menos una chaqueta sobre el débil algodón de sus pijamas cuando el frío entraba a través del fino material de su camiseta.

_Cuatro minutos_.

Yamato tosió, cubriendo su boca con el puño y volteando hacia arriba para ver el cielo prácticamente desnudo. Era casi la una de la mañana, lo que significaba que ... ya era medio día por allá. La idea de que aún era _ayer_ en algún lugar del mundo era algo que aún le costaba comprender. Que pudiera alguien perder o ganar trece horas de su tiempo en un vuelo transoceánico era realmente una de las cosas más extrañas de la vida.

_Un minuto._

Pensó en lo feliz que se pondría al ver que la llamaba, como reiría, casi sin aliento, y le diría que había esperado todo el día para saber de él. Y cuando finalmente contestó, tuvo que morder su labio inferior para evitar sonreír como un idiota.

—¿Hola?

—Hey.

—¿Yamato? ¿Eres tú? ¡Dios!¡Hola! ¿Cómo est—pueden callarse por un momento _por favor?_ No, Michael, _no_ es para ti. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Ugh, no — ¡para! Diablos, espera Yama, tengo que mover—_sal de mi camino, Michael._

—Suenas algo ocupada...

—¡No! Lo lamento, estos tontos no saben _comportarse,"_ gritó la última palabra y Yamato tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído para evitar daño permanente a su audición—. Disculpa, ¿qué decías?

Y las palabras simplemente le fallaron.

—Yo . . . sólo quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños — murmuró, hundiendo sus dedos en la base de su nuca.

—Aww, eso es muy dulce Yama, gracias. Pero no es hasta mañana —rió—, estás algo temprano.

—Ya es el 28 en Japón, Mimi.

—Oh, claro. A veces lo olvido. ¡Cielos, es mi cumpleaños! ¿Puedes creerlo? Veintiuno. En apenas un año, tendré tu edad.

—En un año tendré veintitres — le recordó con una pequeña risa que la hizo pausar por un momento, para luego reír de nuevo.

—Es cierto. Supongo que simplemente no estamos destinados a ser.

Sabía que no quería decir nada con eso pero sus palabras le cortaron el aliento y tuvo que taparlo con una pequeña tos.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Mimi—. ¿No estás afuera sin una chaqueta, cierto?

—Mimi —protestó, sorprendido y avergonzado de que ella lo conociera tan bien que podía ponerlo nervioso desde el otro lado del Atlántico.

—Yamato, es febrero. Ponte algo, maldición.

Fue una combinación de su no-tan-gentil tono con su lenguaje demasiado tan fuerte que lo detuvo. Yamato frunció el ceño, pasando sus dedos sobre su antebrazo y acomodando el teléfono a su oreja.

—¿Estabas celebrando ahora?

—Sólo es un almuerzo —Mimi dijo distraída, y la imaginó enrollando un largo cairel alrededor de un pálido dedo, mordiendo su labio inferior—. Tengo una fiesta esta noche. Globos, fuegos artificiales — toda la extravaganza —pausó—. Quisiera que vinieran.

—Para —le dijo, pasando su mano por su rostro—. Vas a abrirte el labio y te verás horrible por la noche.

—¿Qué? Dios, eres tan raro Yama, lo juro.

—¿Lo hacías o no?

—¡Ese no es el punto!

—Es exactamente el punto, Mi.

—Lo que sea, raro. Tienes razón de cualquier manera. No puedo andar con el labio reventado, se vería en todas mis fotos y no creo que podría soportar un tan sólo 'te lo dije'.

Él rió por lo bajo y era agradable escucharla soltar una risilla al otro lado del teléfono.

—Diviértete esta noche —murmuró suavemente, los últimos trazos de su risa muriendo en una sonrisa que perduró.

—No has visto mi vestido —ella continuó, como si no lo hubiera escuchado—. ¡Desearás estar aquí!

—¿Rosa?—preguntó, decidiendo entretenerla por un rato. Veinte minutos más, veinte minutos menos . . . no importaba a este punto. Podría esperar el amanecer, incluso.

—Obviamente.

Yamato se encogió de hombros, su voz indiferente cuando habló.

—Ehh, te he visto en rosa antes.

Juró que su boqueada de sorpresa valía todo el esfuerzo.

—¡No _este_ rosa!—soltó indignada—, eres un insufrible, ¿lo sabías?

—Mimi

—Tan _grosero_ y en mi _cumpleaños_ también—,

—Mimi —cuadró sus hombros, re-ajustando su teléfono a su otro oído y dejando salir el aire lentamente—. También te extrañamos —le dijo—, no tienes que tratar de sacármelo, ya lo sabes —pausó, tirando de un hilo suelto en su camiseta—. Yo, más que todos.

Se había quedado en silencio al otro lado y casi pensó que había perdido la conexión cuando escuchó el primer sollozo.

—Odio estar aquí —gimió, y él se tensó al escuchar el tono de su voz.

—No, no lo haces —dijo gentilmente, dando la espalda a una corriente de aire frío, deseando no por primera vez haberse puesto la chaqueta después de todo.

—Lo hago.

—No. Y no deberías decir eso, porque estoy seguro que Michael ha estado escuchando esta conversación y ya sabes como es de sensible.

Mimi rió, entre atorada por algunos sollozos más.

—Te extraño. Mucho, Yama.

—Sí . . . —dijo, distraído—. Deberías volver con tus amigos, ya es algo tarde—,

—Okay —Mimi dijo—. Gracias por llamar. Y, ya sabes — todo lo demás —rió, y era la clase de risa que tan seguido lo encontraba desprevenido y hacía que le faltara la respiración—. ¿Beso de buenas noches?

Rodó sus ojos, soltando un fuerte tch.

—Eres una niña.

—Ya, vete a la cama, anciano —rió—, ¡enviaré fotografías!

—Sí, sí —suspiró, cortando la llamada cuando su risa y su voz sin aliento era demasiado para él. Estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, bostezando y caminando lentamente de regreso a su cálido apartamento, cayendo sobre su cama vacía. El reloj a lado de su cama decía que eran la 1:47AM en números grandes, verdes y brillantes y él hundió su rostro en su almohada, porque era injusto que estaba desvelado y frío en un domingo mientras ella disfrutaba del brillo de un sábado soleado, y era injusto que sus relojes nunca coincidirían.


	11. Obertura

_Aún escribo canciones de cuando te dejé._

* * *

—Es ... es brillante.

Yamato abrió un ojo azulino para ver al hombre que había hablado. Acababa de apagar los parlantes y lo miraba como si él hubiese traído de vuelta a su hijo pródigo. No que tuviera hijos, en realidad. Akamatsu Hoshi había sido su sello al estrellato y Yamato era, para él, la vaca más grande y gorda del prado. Y vaya que lo había ordeñado. Yamato y su banda habían estado sacando álbumes a diestra y siniestra, cada uno mejor y más vendido que el anterior. Y, finalmente, tras tomar un merecido descanso de sus giras internacionales, _The Wolves_ dieron un paso hacia atrás mientras Yamato produjo un pequeño álbum de estudio, él solo. Se suponía que era un proyecto pequeño — _era_ pequeño, insistía, pero su productor y su banda y todos los que eran alguien en la industria de la música estaban de acuerdos en que era mucho más.

—¿Está terminado?—preguntó, acomodando sus lentes sobre su nariz. El rubio asintió.

—No tengo nada que agregar.

—¡Lo lanzaremos en seguida!—exclamó, a punto de llorar. Yamato lo miró, alarmado.

—¿Este mes?

—Esta _semana_—dijo—. Para el viernes estimo que estará todo listo.

Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el calendario que yacía sobre el lujoso escritorio de cristal, sobre el número dieciocho.

—La próxima semana—murmuró suavemente.

—Creí que no tenías nada que agregar—Hoshi se miraba decepcionado, casi.

—Mentí—Yamato replicó, hundiéndose en su silla—. Siempre hay más que agregar.

—Bueno—Hoshi suspiró—, si debes hacerlo.

—Estará listo para el próximo jueves.

—¿El dieciocho?

Los ojos de Yamato abandonaron el calendario, encontrándose con los de su promotor con una mirada distante y vacía.

—Sí—dijo—, el dieciocho.

.

.

Fue un _hit_ instantáneo.

Su sello lanzó el primer sencillo a media noche, justo cuando el reloj marcó las doce en Japón. En las primeras dos horas, la canción había sido descargada y pagada por cientos de miles, y Akamatsu Hoshi probablemente lloraba de éxtasis mientras los números continuaban apilándose. Su móvil sonó varias veces, pero Yamato no contestó. Se sentó en un sillón bajo, sus piernas estiradas frente a él, media botella de Yamazaki terminada. No había sido su intención quedarse, medio-ebrio y medio-muerto, pero una vez que se puso su chaqueta, encontró que no podía enfrentarse ni con su propio reflejo. Se había duchado dos veces desde entonces y estaba sentado en silencio; su cabello aún mojado, sus pies descalzos cruzados sobre el tobillo.

Una parte de él había sabido que sería ella, cuando el timbre sonó. Abrió la puerta casualmente, sin prisa, como si la hubiese estado esperando (y casi lo hizo). Mimi estaba al otro lado, moviéndose torpemente en botas sobre la rodilla, sus tacones altos y delgados. Su cabello, alguna vez rizado, enmarcaba su rostro en suaves caireles que caían sin gracia y apenas escondían el rubor de su nariz y mejillas. Incluso en su estado de embriaguez parcial, se miraba hermosa.

—Mi—dijo suavemente.

—_Me_—rió, apuntando a si misma y dejando caer sus brazos con pesadez, a sus lados. Lo miró a través de una gruesa cortina de pestañas negras, sus ojos color miel delineados en _kohl_—_. _¿No me invitarás a pasar?

Se hizo a un lado, dejándole entrar en su apartamento y dudando sólo un segundo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Mimi se quitó las botas, tirándolas sin ceremonia cerca de la entrada. Se dejó caer en el mueble, brazos extendidos. Bajo su abrigo usaba un vestido color azul marino y medias negras debajo de éste. Con sus botas, el _look_ había sido exquisito, y se preguntó por qué eligiría desperdiciar su buena apariencia en un apartamento vacío.

—La fiesta—murmuró tras un momento, y Mimi ladeó su rostro, viéndolo curiosamente—. ¿Te fuiste?

—Oh, la fiesta sigue—ella dijo—. Era una gran fiesta, todos lo decían.

—Siempre lo son—asintió, tomando un asiento opuesto a ella, su trago en mano—. ¿No te extrañarán?

Mimi estiró su brazo, sus dedos apenas rozando los suyos cuando tomó su bebida y la terminó de dos tragos.

—No lo notarán—soltó en un respiro, el hielo chocando con el cristal del vaso cuando lo puso sobre la mesa.

—Lo notarán—Yamato djo—. Eres difícil de perder.

—¿Lo soy?—bromeó, su voz perdiéndose en un respiro tembloroso—. Tú pareces estar bien.

Yamato la observó en silencio, su corazón acelerándose al apreciar su forma, nervioso al ver sus grandes ojos brillantes. La pregunta rogaba hacerse, pero, pensó, si tan sólo pudiese evitarlo por un momento — tal vez no se iría de nuevo, no tan pronto. Humedeció sus labios, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Tengo sed—ella anunció, pasando sus finos dedos por sus largos cabellos—. Necesito agua.

Apenas sus palabras dejaron su lengua, estaba de pie, sirviendo dos vasos de agua fría y dándole uno a ella. Mimi bebió generosamente, y realmente parecía haber estado deshidratada. Él también bebió, si acaso sólo para llenar el silencio, para ver algo que no fuera su rostro. Incluso aquello se le hizo demasiado. Cuando bajó su vaso, ella estaba con la mirada fija en sus pies, tocando el vaso nerviosamente.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó, tan suave que casi le rompió el corazón.

—Porque sí—él contestó.

—_Porque sí_, Yamato—soltó—, no es una razón.

—Es una respuesta.

—No la que estoy buscando.

—No—concedió—apuesto a que no lo es.

Su cabeza comenzaba a doler y no estaba seguro si era el whiskey o su aroma que lo intoxicaba.

—No iba a venir—Mimi continuó, girando el vaso entre sus delicados dedos—. Tenía la fiesta — Wallace y todos mis amigos, _nuestros_ amigos, pero ... la escuché.

En el silencio que siguió, Yamato no podría adivinar qué estaba pensando. Después de todo ese tiempo, aún no la entendía. Sus amigos — amigos de _ambos_, incluso, lo hacían y la amaban, también. Otros habían llegado, como Wallace, y a veces se preguntaba si él también amaba las cosas de las que Yamato alguna vez se enamoró.

—Era hermosa —dijo en esa misma voz y esta vez, él tuvo la sensibilidad de esquivarlo cuando finalmente tiró el vaso hacia él—. _Cómo pudiste._

Lo escuchó explotar contra la pared, caer en miles de pedazos sobre el frío mármol del piso. Yamato pasó sus manos por su cabello, por su rostro; su boca se sentía seca. La observó caminar hacia el piano, destaparlo y sentarse como tantas veces antes de esa. Le había hecho el amor una vez, sobre ese piano. Se preguntó si lo recordaba.

Mimi tocó las primeras notas, tentativa, como si siempre las había conocido. Se miraba estoica, en calma, como si nunca fue arrebatada por un momento de violencia o debilidad. Siempre se veía así.

—_My past is perilous but each scar I bear sings_—cantó, suavemente.

A pesar de sí mismo, él sonrió.

—Tu voz aún es hermosa.

—Lo tienes todo mal, en esa canción—Mimi contestó, molesta—. No te hice feliz, ni cierto, ni mejor. Si lo hubiese hecho...

—Lo hiciste —dijo, tocando su palma al frío piano—. Era muy joven, muy estúpido para saberlo entonces, pero lo hiciste.

—No te dejé—Mimi dijo.

—Lo sé, Mi.

—No me diste la _opción_—continuó, y la desesperación en su voz lo hizo querer romper algo, de la manera en que su disposición pasiva la enloquecía.

—Sé eso, también.

—Y aún así...

—...aún así.

—Es perfecto para mí —Mimi dijo, y ya no se miraba como aquella cosa pequeña, dulce y frágil—. Wallace.

Yamato se tomó su tiempo, viendo del piano y luego, casi con pereza, a sus ojos color miel—. Lo sé.

—Te esperé.

Podía sentirlo surgir dentro de él, y tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para que no lo notara.

—Sé que lo hiciste.

—A veces, creo que nunca me tomaste en serio—suspiró—. ¿Lo hiciste?

—No en lo particular—Yamato contestó, una media sonrisa en sus labios—. Como te dije, era estúpido en aquel entonces.

Mimi rió, y el sonido de su risa lo trajo de regreso de aquel lugar tan oscuro.

—Lo eras —dijo—, ¡eras _tan_ estúpido!

—No soy estúpido ahora Mi—Yamato dijo, permitiéndose sonreír esta vez.

Fue ella quién se tomó su tiempo esta vez, caminando alrededor del piano, hacia él. Presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, forzando un abrazo que no debió ser, ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

—_I want you, the way you are, you, the way you are..._—cantó, su suave voz desapareciendo en un murmuró. Nunca había habido la menor oportunidad, pensó, de que fuera alguien más.

—Lo eres—le dijo—. Eres _tan _estúpido ... y es tan tarde, Yamato.

Su calidez permaneció, horas después de haberse ido. Su aroma, como la primavera floreciendo, el sabor de las cerezas marascino y el whiskey que lo había llamado tras su lengua. Como lo había visto desde la puerta; como se fue, el sonido de su nombre como una oración o tal vez una maldición, permaneciendo, también.

**Notas: **La canción es _Monuments and Melodies _de Incubus.


	12. Gun-shy

**gun-shy:** tímido, dubitativo, sospechoso; especialmente por experiencia previa.

* * *

_Siempre fuimos muy duros, aún cuando tratamos de ser gentiles._

* * *

Era gracioso, si lo pensaban.

El accidente fue algo menor, eso le dijeron los médicos. Se miraba peor de lo que era (aunque no estaba muy convencida, porque había dolido como una _perra_), y estaría de vuelta en pie muy pronto. Los detalles eran algo borrosos aún, mientras despertaba de la dosis pesada de medicamento que le habían dado (vagamente recordaba haber exigido tranquilizadores para caballos, una petición que alarmó a los médicos a mantenerla un par de horas extra sólo para asegurarse que no era frecuente su abuso de las substancias, considerando los niveles de alcohol encontrados en sus exámenes). Soltó un quejido, sus labios dormidos, su lengua raspando como arena contra sus dientes.

El auto había salido de la nada, en verdad. Mimi apenas había dejado el restaurante con prisa y todo lo que recordaba eran luces bajas, la sensación frántica de _manos, manos, manos_ y su rosé cosquilleando atrás de su garganta. Estaba el _click clack_ de zapatos de aguja, el sonido de cuero y seda y luces brillantes, olores fuertes, el chillido de neumáticos frenando violentamente.

Había tenido suerte, le dijeron, que el auto era de esos aparatitos eléctricos adorables que ella insistía Koushiro debía comprar. Cuando le dijeron, juró que nunca, _jamás_ los mencionaría de nuevo. Es más, lo desheredaría si alguna vez expresaba siquiera un interés pasajero en las pequeñas amenazas. La habían enviado volando contra un auto en retroceso y abajo al frío pavimento. Su rostro y su puño chocando con el rostro del conductor con un sonido enfermizo fue lo último que recordaba.

Sus ojos no se abrieron lenta y graciosamente como esas personas en las películas y los shows médicos que tanto detestaba, y había una mezcla de verguenza y placer extrañamente vindictivo en despertar torpe, desorientada, lastimada y con moretes y dolor en todos lados; y encontrarlo justo a su lado, su cabeza agachada y dedos entrelazados como un vicio. Lento, con una mano temblorosa, lo buscó, tocó su cabello y su cabeza se alzó de una vez haciendo que lamentara el gesto de inmediato.

—_Mimi_ —acotó, como si no esperaba pronunciar su nombre en alto tan pronto.

—_Ow_ —ella se quejó, sentándose y preguntándose si así se sentía tener una costilla rota—. ¿Tratas de matarme?

Yamato palideció y por un momento, realmente pensó que se sonrojaría. Pero luego hizo una mueca, su rostro como vidrio de nuevo mientras pasaba sus delgados dedos por cabello fino y dorado.

—No bromees con eso —le regañó, no sin gentileza.

—No estoy bromeando — Mimi suspiró, acomodándose más alto en su cama y apuntando al jarro de agua con un dedo perezoso. Yamato le sirvió un vaso, acercándose y ayudándole a beber, una acción tanto enternecedora como vergonzosa para ella, quién no había estado en una posición de necesitar algo de él en tanto tiempo. Tragó, sintiéndose benditamente despierta y aguda, mordaz como las agujas que había en el estudio de Sora, que picaban sus dedos incluso después de que Sora le dijera que no las tocara. Nunca había sido muy buena para escuchar, por alguna razón.

—Jyou hizo que pasaras la noche para estar en observación, pero dijo que podrías salir cuando despertaras. Todos vineron ayer, pero estabas bueno, noqueada.

Tomó un momento para que se diera cuenta que Yamato hablaba de nuevo, moviéndose por la habitación. Sus ojos descansaron en el ramo de orquídeas blancas y frescas y suspiró, cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

— ... Ya les he dicho que me quedaré contigo, así que no te preocupes.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—No puedes quedarte —dijo, dudando.

—No puedo irme —contestó, ceño fruncido—. No contigo así.

En su condición, trató de no ofenderse. Fracasó también, podía verlo en la manera en que arrugó su rostro y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo ruborizarse.

—Lo lamento —le dijo rápidamente—, debí seguirte cuando saliste.

_Debí, debí, debí._

Mimi, quién ya había decidido que odiaba ese cuarto de hospital, apenas se encogió de hombros al bajar de la cama, apoyándose en su brazo cuando corrió a su lado.

—No iba a escucharte —declaró con certeza—. O a nadie, realmente. Fue un accidente, Yama. Suceden.

—No estabas en tantos accidentes antes, sabes.

La mirada que le envió se derritió cuando se encontró con ese vistazo de azul marino y suspiró, flotando hacia él tan gentil y con gracia como su insípida bata de hospital le permitiera. Sus manos tocaron su rostro y, por una vez, no pensó en cómo se miraba, recién despierta y magullada.

—No fue tu culpa —murmuró, y por primera vez hizo referencia a la conversación que había jurado dejar atrás—. No puedes quedarte sólo porque no sé cuidarme.

—Esa no es la única razón —Yamato suspiró y Mimi besó sus labios suavemente.

—Hemos hablado de las otras razones.

Extensivamente, con pasión, y enojo, y dolor, y melancolía y todo lo anterior. Tanto que muy seguido terminaban en cama, un caos de extremidades y promesas que no mantendrían, cosas que no harían, lugares que nunca verían. Tanto que lo había dejado en un furor intoxicado, con el vino en la punta de la lengua y el corazón entre sus dedos para evitar ser llevada dentro del mismo espiral de nuevo. Tanto que la había golpeado la vida (en forma de auto), para darse cuenta que siempre sería así. Mimi parpadeó con cansancio, alcanzando su ropa limpia en la bolsa y poniéndose unos pantalones flojos y una camisa de hombro suelto que, para todos los efectos, podría haber sido suya alguna vez.

—¿Me llevas a casa, por favor? —preguntó, sabiendo que protestaría—. Podemos _no_ hablar de ello esta noche. Y mañana, y... — y no lo dijo, pero Yamato tomó su mano en la suya, besando el dorso de su palma.

—Por supuesto.

La llevó de la mano y tomó todo en sí para no gritar, no decirle que quemaba, donde la tocaba. En un par de mañanas él se iría, tan lejos y extrañaría su tacto, y la manera en que sus ojos se suavizaban cuando ella lo miraba, y la manera en que su corazón dolía cuando él no.

* * *

**Notas: **La escena prácticamente se escribió sola, mis disculpas. Pronto espero ponerme al día con estos capítulos, al menos antes de que el año acabe.


	13. La rutina de sal y heridas

**Nota: **Hay un uso pesado de diálogo y puntos suspensivos en este capítulo. Su propósito es evocar indecisión, duda, un tipo de melancolía somnolienta.

_Para Bau, porque nadie me presiona como ella._

* * *

_No sé no sentirme solo._

* * *

_«Es un color agradable, crema.»_

El lugar estaba muy bien iluminado, con una gran ventana detrás de un escritorio sencillo que permitía maximizar la luz natural, el tipo de espacio de oficina que Sora mataría por tener en sus manos. Hizo una nota mental de decirle acerca del edificio y luego, un segundo después, desechó la idea. No, ciertamente no le gustaría encontrarse a Sora _aquí_.

—¿Cuántos días han pasado?

La pregunta lo trajo de regreso y parpadeo con pereza, viendo a la mujer que estaba sentada en el sillón personal. La silla tenía un respaldar alto y curvo, el tipo de mueble pretencioso que a su abuela le gustaba, probablemente. Usaba su cabello suelto, enmarcando sus mejillas cuando se inclinaba sobre sus notas, moviendo su pie al ritmo de una melodía que podría haber seguido si ella no fuese completamente desentonada.

—¿Cuántos días? — rio—. No los cuento.

La mujer golpeó su pluma contra el papel, asintiendo.

—Está bien.

—No haga eso — dijo, frunciendo los labios—. Por favor.

—¿Que no haga qué?

—Decirlo así.

—¿Así, cómo?

—Como si fuese un maldito vicio.

Lo observó, fingiendo sorpresa.

—Bueno, así es como te has referido a ello, sólo te sigo. Cada quien tiene permitido un vicio, es lo más humano.

—Pero no lo es — insistió, su tono calmado a pesar de sentir todo menos calma—. Un vicio implica que puedo renunciar a ello, como un mal habito. Como ... fumar, o beber.

—Lo has hecho antes — dijo—, fumar, beber ... renunciar.

Pasó una mano nerviosa por su cabello fino y dorado, suspirando antes de sentarse. Cerró sus ojos para evitar la imagen de cabello color caramelo, ojos miel, el dulce olor del verano. No funcionó.

—No hablamos de eso.

—¿De _qué_ hablamos, entonces?

—Mi trabajo ... sabe que mi jefa me envió aquí.

—Kojima-san sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, lo sabes.

—Estoy bien.

No insistió en la mentira.

—Dice que estás distraído, irritable, que llegas temprano a la oficina y te vas tarde — leyó de una hoja que asumió era una lista detallada enviada por su jefe, una mujer tan preocupada por su bienestar que lo había obligado a estas tontas sesiones semanales.

_Ya que no hablas con nadie en la_ oficina, le dijo.

Algunas veces, pensaba que odiaba a la mujer.

—Así que soy adicto al trabajo, qué sorpresa. También lo era mi padre — hizo una pausa, y le sorprendió lo claro que podía verla entonces, ojos azul marino y cabello rubio cenizo—. Y mi madre.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Hizo una mueca, divertido.

—No.

—Ya has mencionado cuatro cosas de las que no quieres hablar — dijo, torciendo los labios—. Yamato-san, si no hablas conmigo entonces no tiene mucho sentido que sigas viniendo a terapia.

Se encogió de hombros en un movimiento practicado.

—Es lo que he estado tratando de decirle.

—Y estás siendo _particularmente_ difícil, hoy — continuó, ignorándolo—. ¿Ha sucedido algo con ...?

—Estoy obsesionado con ella — soltó, y ella mostró claro interés.

—Está bien. ¿Por qué no me hablas de ella?

—No me gusta hablar de ella.

La admisión fue recibida en silencio y se puso de pie de nuevo, caminando alrededor de la habitación. Siempre le había irritado la manera en que Taichi no podía permanecer quieto pero, ahora, se daba cuenta de cuán difícil era. Se detuvo frente a una pintura del oceano, resistiendo el deseo de tocarla, preguntándose por qué canalizaba tanto a Taichi el día de hoy. Era la clase de cosa que _él _hacía, después de todo, moverse de un lugar a otro, tocar esto, y aquello, y todo a su alrededor.

No era lo que Yamato hacía, sin embargo.

—Probablemente deberías, por eso mismo. ¿La extrañas?

Yamato miró más allá de la pintura, pensando.

—Yo la dejé — imaginó la sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro, el asentir de su cabeza—. O la dejé ir, que viene a ser la misma cosa.

—Eso no significa que no puedes extrañarla. ¿Por qué la dejaste?

—Me sentía solo — se encogió de hombros—. Hacía cosas solitarias.

Podía escuchar el rascar de la pluma contra el papel, preguntándose porque una mujer como ella escogería una libreta y pluma en vez de una portátil o alguna tableta, cualquiera de las comodidades que la tecnología le ofrecía. Era una pregunta tonta, pero sólo sabía contestar esas.

—No lo has mencionado antes — dijo—, ¿fue una separación particularmente difícil?

—No _particularmente_ — Yamato dijo, paseando lentamente alrededor del sillón antes de sentarse. _Felino_—. Fue natural, en realidad. Me mudé lejos, ella se mudó lejos. Estábamos tan lejos de donde nosotros ... — y se detuvó, repentinamente tímido—. ¿Le molesta si fumo?

—Si te hará sentir mejor...

—No lo hará — contestó a secas, pero su mano buscó en su bolsillo un paquete de Marlboro Rojo, de los _buenos_, los que encontraba sólo en esquinas oscuras de Shinjuku donde se vendían como las drogas. Encendió el cigarrillo, inspirando profundamente, saboreando el dulce tabaco.

—Yamato-san...

—Sucedió en otro lugar. Estábamos lejos de casa, ambos, y nos encontramos por accidente. No creo que nos haya tomado más de una semana estar juntos, ni más de dos semanas en darnos cuenta que era todo lo que queríamos — expiró—. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Conoces a alguien tan lejos de casa ... podría haber sido cualquier otra persona, y no pude evitar enamorarme.

—¿La amabas?

—Aún lo hago — Yamato suspiró, negando con su cabeza y evitando la mirada inquisitiva de su terapeuta—. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

—El amor de jóvenes tiende a ser intenso. ¿Fue tu primera vez? — la miro de cierta manera que quizás traicionó sus sentimientos, porque sonrió suavemente, viendo hacia un lado—. Me refería a ...

—Sé a lo que se refería. Fue ... yo no fui la primera persona que ella amaba.

—¿Resentiste que tuviera un pasado?

—No —respondió honestamente—. La amaba por ello. Ella era todas estas cosas, y yo nunca conocí a nadie como ella. Pensaba, 'podría haber conocido a esta chica antes', pero no pasó hasta que lo hice y entonces ... creo que era lo correcto.

—Sin embargo, la dejaste — La pregunta se sentía en el aire, pero Yamato la esfumó con un rastro de humo—. ¿Fue cuando comenzaste a fumar?

Otra vez encogerse de hombros, acompañado ahora por una sonrisa triste.

—Aún me sentía solo, así hice cosas más solitarias.

—¿Deberíamos hablar de esas cosas solitarias? — preguntó, pero Yamato negó suavemente.

—Nada como eso, sensei. Sólo estaba distraído, confundido. Tratando de que todo hiciera sentido.

—¿Alguna vez te dijo que te extrañaba?

La pregunta fue inesperada, y eso fue lo que más lo sorprendió. No estaba acostumbrado a ser sorprendido por muchas personas, especialmente no por su propia terapeuta.

—A veces — comenzó dudoso—. Pero era más del tipo _extraño-tener-sexo-contigo,_ que otra cosa.

Fue lo suficientemetne educada de no hacer una mueca, ni sonreír. Tan diferente a ella, que habría reído en voz alta, diciendo _'¿y si es así?'_, si hubiese estado ahí.

—Y...

—Y un día, dijo que la lastimé, cuando me fui así. No tenía excusa alguna, y ella no la pidió. Igual, creo que mis respuestas no fueron muy buenas — Hubo silencio, el rascar de la pluma de nuevo y suspiró, apagando lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo en el cenicero que sabía reservaba para él—. Me llamó cobarde.

—Tal vez necesitaba algún tipo de finalidad, y tus razones no fueron suficiente. Es difícil, dejar las cosas que amamos. Es más difícil que cuando las cosas que amamos nos dejan —Matsuda-sensei cerró su libreta, poniendo su pluma en la mesa entre ellos—. Y esto...

—Quinientos veintiséis.

Una pausa.

—¿Disculpa?

—Han pasado quinientos veintiséis días desde que la vi por última vez.

Le tomó un momento encontrar su voz y cuando lo hizo, sonaba extraña, distante.

—Pensé que no contabas.

—Mentí. Sabías que lo hacía — y escondió su rostro en sus manos, como si el mero acto de respirar le recordara que no estaba completo—. Te dije, estoy obsesionado con ella. Con eso. Con _ellos_.

—Yamato-san — su terapeuta dijo, sentándose rígidamente y frunciendo el ceño detrás de ojos oscuros—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que está pasando?

Pero ya estaba de pie, ya en la puerta ...

—Mimi viene de regreso — dijo—. Vuelve, y no sé qué sucederá cuando lo haga.

Llamó su nombre una vez más antes de que cerrara la puerta, murmurando que volvería la próxima semana, pensando que nunca lo haría.

_Perdóname, estaba solo y te escogí_.

Pero jamás fue su elección.


	14. El resto del sol

[12/09/16]

* * *

_Es muy intensa. Apenas puedo verla sin quemarme._

* * *

Llega vestida de luz, besos tibios, primavera fresca. El vestido dorado que usa en la boda es exquisito, aferrándose sin piedad a cada suave curva y filo de su cuerpo. Hay cristales Swarovski, cientos de ellos, por lo que escucha decir a Sora, todos bordados a mano sobre el delicado material de su ropa. Viste transparencias, brillantina, oro puro y se mueve como un sueño, con elegancia, como el súcubo que sabe que es.

Cuando se acerca puede ver la sonrisa de mil vatios desde su distancia y se aleja, tocando el brazo de Sora y murmurando que irá por unas bebidas. No es sorpresa para nadie que Taichi también está en el bar. Su antiguo compañero, mejor amigo, sería-padrino-de-boda, no está exactamente encorvado pero tampoco orgulloso como suele ser. Yamato toma su lugar a su lado y ordena una copa de coñac.

—¿Qué tomas?

—Rayos de sol—dice, levantando un hombro—. Tragos de luz.

Yamato frunce el ceño al recibir su bebida, negando suavemente.

—Suenas como ella.

Taichi se detiene, lo mira a él y a su trago y rie secamente.

—Somos un caso triste — dice, sin necesidad—. Después de todo este tiempo...

—Déjalo ser, Taichi — Yamato murmura suavemente, pero Taichi continúa como si no lo escuchara y quizás no lo hace.

—Se ve fantástica — dice—. Ese color ... no puedo verla.

Su risa titilante llega a ellos y ambos voltean cuando pone sus delicadas manos en su espalda. Ríe, deleitada, alzándose para besar a Yamato en la esquina de su boca y reír en el cuello de Taichi. Los tiene colgando de su meñique, después de tanto tiempo. Años de una relación que va y viene, luchando incesantemente para mantenerse a flote. De pelear por mantener a su mejor amigo a su lado y aún así...

—¡Aquí están! He estado preguntando por ustedes.

No lo ha hecho. Lo sabe, porque ha estado viéndola desde que llegó, pendiente desde que entró al salón.

—No tenía idea — Yamato miente mientras Taichi ríe a lo bajo—. Qué honor.

Su sonrisa no disminuye pero jura que algo cambia en su mirada y se encuentra, una vez más, con la patética esperanza de que se de cuenta de cuánto poder les ha robado. _Robado_, porque Yamato nunca tuvo intención de que lo convirtiera en _esto_.

—Ha sido una boda preciosa — dice, como si el silencio entre ellos no fuese incómodo. Como si sus ojos no quemaran dónde se posan—. Noriko-san se ve tan dulce. Ella y Daisuke han sido muy afortunados de encontrarse.

—Ah, fortuna — Taichi dice en un practicado suspiro—, esa _perra_ elusiva.

Mimi pretende no escucharlo al acercarse, pidiendo un vaso de whiskey sin soda, dos cubos de hielo, un gajo de limón. Los sentidos de Yamato están alerta y sabe que Taichi está tenso también; puede sentirlo como un animal siente la venida de una tormenta. Mimi toma un trago lentamente y luego se lame los labios.

—Quisiera que pararas.

Alza su mirada pero le habla a Taichi, que aún la ve con ojos a punto de arder.

—Disculpa — dice—, creo que llaman mi nombre.

—Taichi...

Yamato bebe de su copa, suspirando.

—Déjalo. No esperaba verte hoy.

—¿Y tú?

Yamato se encoge de hombros, viendo hacia otro lado. Su mano se siente pequeña en su espalda, cálida dónde lo toca con dedos temerosos y agraciados.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Mimi?

—Te extrañé — dice ella y puede escuchar el tremor en su voz, puede imaginar su labio inferior temblando pero esto es ruido blanco, secundario solo al ardor de sus palmas al acariciar sus brazos, tratando de convencerle de darse la vuelta y verla—. Realmente quería...

—Mimi, yo...

Pero repentinamente, su mano se detiene y la pérdida de contact se siente frío y duro. Voltea finalmente y de inmediato desea no haberlo hecho. El joven doctor es guapo, alto con un rostro gentil. Su cabello es corto, moderno, eficiente — tiene la marca de una decisión Tachikawa por todos lados y la boca se le llena de arena al pensarlo.

—Oh — exclama, deteniéndose—. Lo lamento, no sabía que estabas ocupada, vuelvo después.

—No — Mimi dice rápidamente, volando a su lado—. Jyou, este es un amigo, Ishida Yamato. Yama-kun, él es Kido —se detiene unos segundos—, mi Jyou.

Puede verlo entonces, la roca en su dedo corazón. Sus ojos se dilatan levemente y ella debió verlo porque de pronto está sonrosada, tímida pero no avergonzada y cuando voltea a ver al simpático extraño, se pregunta si el hombre puede escuchar su corazón rompiéndose contra sus costillas.

—Encantado de concerlo, Kido-san —sonríe, su voz alta y clara sorprendiéndolos a ambos—. No sabía que había felicitaciones en orden.

—¡Oh! —el joven exclama, titubeando—. Bueno, es algo reciente y nosotros, bueno,Mimi no quería atraer atención de los recién casados.

Mimi está viéndolo fijamente, ojos color miel una mezcla de precaución y lo que ahora reconoce como temor, pero Yamato sólo niega con la cabeza, su sonrisa como alambre metálico.

—Eso es muy dulce de ambos— dice, y la pareja parece resplandecer por un momento. Yamato quiere vomitar.

—Gracias por sus buenos deseos, Ishida-san. Pero Mimi, querida, debo irme pronto. Esperaba que me disculparas con tus amigos.

—Oh, no. Por supuesto, claro que sí Jyou, no te preocupes.

Sonríe, genuinamente agradecido.

—Ha sido un placer, Ishida-san — dice, y Yamato sacude su mano, deseando poder decir lo mismo—. ¿Nos vemos en casa?

Mimi lo mira con esos mismos ojos, la misma mirada que Taichi tuvo para ella alguna vez y se queda muy quieto al darse vuelta, sereno. No pregunta si pensaba decirle pero se acerca y toca sus pálidos brazos; su piel erizada lo hace temblar. Sus manos frías sobre el cristal, suave seda, piel cálida y se agacha para besar la esquina de su boca. Sus labios queman y ella abre su boca pero él se aleja antes de que pueda atraerlo y succionar la poca vida que le queda.

Piensa en ella mientras se aleja, y lo que se sentirá poder tenerla en sus brazos como Kido Jyou, calmarla con un par de palabras bien elegidas. Piensa en la manera que lo miraba cuando la besó por última vez, la mirada que le dio la última vez que le hizo el amor, la manera en que se miraba cuando le dijo que estaba enamorada de Taichi, y de él, y que pertenecía profundamente a sí misma. Y piensa en como sus besos duelen, como sus dedos queman, como le roba el aire de sus pulmones y la vida de su corazón y como el buen doctor ha terminado lo que ella inició, arrebatándola de él para siempre. Bebe su whiskey, su coñac, otra ronda de champaña.

_Se ha ido, se ha ido_ y como duele verla marcharse.


	15. La felicidad es un revólver

**Nota de Autor:** Punto medio y faltan quince historias más. Esta pieza fue inspirada por varios trabajos de literatura que me han tocado de una manera u otra en diferentes puntos de mi vida. En general, ha sido algo extraño de escribir.

* * *

Aprendí la palabra _divorcio_ antes de saber qué era el amor.

* * *

De niño, te dicen que el amor es tu padre a la orilla de la cancha en tus juegos de liga de beisbol. Dicen que es la cena hecha en casa por tu madre, la manera en que tu padre te arropa por la noche y cómo ella besa tu frente mientras te duermes. Te dicen que el amor es un hermano menor, su sonrisa sin dientes, la manera en la que siempre comparte sus galletas contigo. Pero has escuchado las peleas, has visto sus miradas. Has estado en la misma habitación y sentido la temperatura caer diez grados con una palabra de tu madre, un gruñido de tu padre.

Luego, tus padres se separan y la amable mujer que miras una vez a la semana te dice _'dejó a tu padre, no a ti'_, y que eso no significa que ya no te ama. Te dicen _'entiende, Yamato, que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo'_, y cuando dices que no quieres verla de nuevo, nadie tiene el corazón para decirte que te equivocas.

Crees que el amor es volver a un apartamento vacío que, durante los fines de semana, huele vagamente a cigarrillos. La cama nunca está hecha en la habitación de tu padre y no hay flores, pero siempre hay dinero en la cocina, una tarjeta de crédito 'sólo para emergencias' y el número privado de su secretaria en caso de que necesites supervisión adulta. Te enseñan que amor es cumplir con tus necesidades básicas de agua, alimento, refugio, educación y luego, superfluos lujos adolescentes. Piensas en obsequios de cumpleaños tan impersonales que envía tu madre porque ya no te conoce, pero siempre los firma _'con amor, Mamá'._

Cuando tienes catorce, amor es un pastel de Navidad, tu primer gran concierto, la primera chica que te ha gustado más que como una amiga. Es palmas sudorosas y estómagos hechos nudos y un sentimiento de camaradería, complicidad, de aferrarse tan fuerte que tus nudillos se vuelven blancos. Confesiones, miradas de soslayo, un recuerdo de algo que habías extrañado y apenas encuentras de nuevo.

Amor es, piensas, muchas incómodas primeras veces.

Claro, lo que es cierto a los catorce rara vez es cierto a los veinti-cinco. Los niños recuerdan todo mal. Otras vienen después de ella aunque también son raras y contadas. Piensas en olas de profundo marrón, tibio rubio, suave azul, pálido violeta, negro oscuro, oscuro, oscuro pero no rojo, nunca rojo; te enseñan otras cosas, también. Que amor es cálidos labios y respiración caliente y tener dónde quedarte. Que las puertas cerradas con las ventanas abiertas no son necesariamente buenas noticias. Que las almas gemelas pueden ser amigos, también. Que lo que sea o como sea que desees, no está directamente relacionado con lo que necesitas. Es crecer y dejar, caer en y salir de pozos, de alguna manera encontrando el coraje para escalar nuevas alturas.

Pero nunca te dicen que el amor, como la felicidad, es como un cálido revolver.

Disparas y por unos segundos te entumeces y el revolver sigue caliente, en tu mano. Tus dedos cosquillean sobre el gatillo. Viene de repente, inesperado y sin invitación y es la manera en que usualmente es. Te toca la puerte y te golpea hasta hacerte pulpa y te preguntas qué demonios ha pasado. Y como un revólver, ella tampoco tiene complejos ni ataduras y pronto has caído muy profundo, muy lejos, te has ido.

Dice que cree en la risa de las estrellas y que el lugar de las lágrimas es uno donde nunca podría hacer un hogar. Es brillante y cálida, colorida pero también es dura, muy fuerte, muy temerosa de lastimar. Ves a esta mujer (no; niña) y no se ve para nada como el amor que recuerdas, no es nada como el amor que buscabas. Pero es amable y comprensiva y exigente de una manera que nadie ha sido contigo. Cabello suave color caramelo, ojos color sol, una sonrisa perfecta y antes de que lo sepas se ha metido detrás de tus párpados, entre tus dedos, dentro del hueco de tu cuello. Está ahí cuando abres los ojos, cuando los cierras, cuando no quieres que lo esté.

Y es más de lo que has pedido, más de lo que has querido, más de lo que puedes manejar. Te quiere a _ti_, pero también quiere el mundo y quiere _amor, amor, amor_ y no sabes cómo darle todo a ella. Te habla de un futuro que no puedes ver pero ella está segura que no puede imaginarlo sin ti. Y tú das un paso hacia atrás porque _nunca pedí esto._ La encuentras derritiéndose por el anillo de compromiso de alguien y mil alarmas se disparan en tu cabeza porque sabes qué significa, sabes que es una cadena y abogados, documentos que dicen que verás a tu hijo en determinadas fiestas apenas.

Estás pensando en todo esto y ella te mira si fueras eso, lo que ha estado buscando todo este tiempo, como si fueras _magia_.

... y te asusta, te _aterroriza_ por completo que ella sea algo tan extraño, tan hermoso, algo que no sabes cómo amar.

_Bang, bang._

Y tal vez, nunca quieres aprender.


End file.
